The Snakes' dirty little secret
by xXxDeadSweetxXx
Summary: Sasuke needs to find his new master, but is shocked to find something very unexpected. Not that he's comlaining though OROKABU OROSASU SASUSASU yaoi Please R & R, thx :D


Chapter one:

The Snakes' dirty secret:

Sasuke was determined to master this new jutsu Orochimaru had taught him, and he hated to admit it but he needed his help. He walked down the long corridor towards the mans' bedroom. He strode into the first entrance part of the room without knocking as per usual in his spoilt-brattish self, and was about to walk around the corner of the wall in front of him to the main room when he heard a short but loud noise. A small exclamation of pain that made him stop in his tracks. The sinister man in the next room was probably torturing some ninja from another village, he thought, so continued nearer to the end of the wall before hearing;

"_Ah! Master, I'm … I'm sorry Master, but … but I … Unh!"_

That wasn't someone from another village he realised. Sasuke knew that voice well, it was Kabuto! Brilliant! Sasuke hated that smug geek ever since he moved to this place; constantly working his arse off so suck up to Orochimaru, to become teachers' pet, Kabuto annoyed the crap out of him, and he was so glad that he'd got into trouble for a change. He moved to peep around the edge of the wall and watch the know-it-all getting in shits, but what he saw was far from what he expected…

Kabuto was on all fours facing the headboard of his Lords' bed, completely naked – wrists and ankles tied down with buckled bands. A stunned Sasuke stared as Orochimaru – wearing just a pair of tight leather trousers – crawled across the red silken bed to his slave, and perched over him using one of his muscular arms to hook the whole way under his pinkened chest and violently yanked him up as far as the restraints would let him.

"_Mmmunh! ..." _The medic-nin moaned as he felt the metal buckles dig sharply into his hands, and the contours of his Masters' firm body roughly pressed against his back.

The Uchiha watched intently as the sannins' other arm slid across Kabutos' abs down to his crotch, pulling his lower half up to meet his. As Sasuke saw the older man roughly rub the large bulge behind his leathers up and down the youngers' arse, he felt a sudden heat rush through him. He could feel himself swelling as he watched Orochimaru kiss Kabutos' neck while his hand in the medics' groin started to slowly pump.

He started to imagine that it was him that was pinned vulnerably under the strong Snake Lord, with those trademark thin lips sucking at his neck and strong slender fingers wrapped around his sex. He brought his right hand up to his neck and lightly ran his fingers along it – pretending it was Orochis' tongue – never breaking gaze from the two on the other side of the room.

Orochimaru pulled his hand out from under the teens' chest, caressing his hardened nipples as he did so, and used it to forcefully push Kabutos' upper half right down onto the red silk whilst his lower remained pinned up to the elders' hips. The Master undid his trousers with one hand, and with the other he smeared the boys pre-come over his entrance. Sasuke slipped his own hand down his jeans as Orochimaru penetrated the 'punished'. The Uchiha moved his hand with the others' movements, biting his lip so that his sounds would not give him away. He pretended that Kabutos' moans were his own as he eagerly watched the Snakes every move in great detail.

He saw Kabuto come, and was ready to let himself do so also until his focus drew back to the man mounting him as he pulled a long-ish black object out of his pocket. Sasuke stared amazed as Orochimaru pushed the vibrator in alongside his sex and turned it on. Kabuto gasped loudly as his panting and cries quickened speed with the pain, and Sasuke felt himself nearly coming but held it back, wanting to reach climax with the Lord – who he could see now had his head tilted back and eyes closed. Sasuke mesmerised himself with the mans' beautifully gothic form, and grew nearer and nearer to the edge as Orochimaru let himself moan deeply in the ecstasy of it all.

"_**Mmmn… regretting disobeying me yet boy?" **_

"_Aah! Master, please I… Aaah!"_

The elder pushed harder and faster into the boy, grinning at the screams of pleasure and pain he was causing his slave.

"_Aaah! Oh my god! … Master!!… Aaaah!"_

And with a final spine trembling scream all three came at once.

After a moment of trying to recover himself, Sasuke looked back to his two superiors at the back of the room. And after everything that he had just seen, it was what he saw next that shocked him the most…

With Kabuto wrapped up protectively in his arms, Orochimaru placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, nuzzling his face happily within the silver hair after seeing him smile.

"_**Are you OK?" **_The man said tenderly, moving some stray hair out of Kabutos' eyes.

"_Yeah."_ He yawned, smiling sweetly at the man behind him over his shoulder. _"I love you." _

A frozen Sasuke dropped his jaw as the evil sannin that so may feared, meaningfully replied;

"_**I love you too my boy."**_

OROKABU + SASU


End file.
